The invention resides in a support device including a flexible arm for supporting objects especially in a motor vehicle.
A support device of this kind is for example known as a support for automotive audio equipment. The flexible support arm is composed of a plastic or laminated metal tube surrounding a thin-walled aluminum tube. Support arms of this type however, are sensitive to buckling, and are difficult to manufacture and therefore quite expensive.
It is the object of this invention to provide a simple and therefore cost-effective support arm.